Mutants of the Opera
by Anti-XYo
Summary: This isn't a song fic or a parody! The Bayville mutants try putting on a musical to raise money leading to disapearances and humor...much fun! FINISHED Yay!
1. Mutant Awareness Meetings

Oh my gosh! Is it true?! Are they actually writing again?! Yes folks, it is indeed true, Anti-XYo is open for business once again! boogie down Alrighty, this is a fic written by the amazingly…odd ProFool and her were mongoose Half-N-Half. We've been wanting to write this fic for a while but didn't so finally after seeing the Phantom of the Opera movie 3 times, we have decided to write it! And we will finish it, because we have everything planed out! 

So basically this fic involves the students performing Phantom of the Opera which leads to a very upset Wolverine, and strange disappearances! Woot woot! Don't worry, if you don't know anything about Phantom of the Opera you wont be confused, this fic mainly contains everything that goes on pre production and back stage during the production! And now, with out further ado, we bring you A Mutant Musical! (sorry bout the lame name…we may change it)

The Phantom stole the disclaimer telling you all that neither I nor ProFool own anything having to do with X-Men Evolution or Phantom of the Opera, if we did….we'd be crazy rich people! ProFool: Currently we hope to make loads of money in the junk business… Half-N-Half: Scrap metal!

Chapter One: Mutant Awareness Meetings

Hank McCoy walked into Charles Xavier's office where Ororo, Logan, and Eric were already sitting around Xavier's desk.

"You wanted to see me about something Charles?"

"Yes Hank, sit down please." Xavier motioned to the open seat next to Ororo, "We were just discussing ways to heighten mutant awareness."

"We were also thinking of starting a Mutant Human Alliance Fund to sever the hatred between mutants and humans." Eric added, "Part of the funds should go to Bayville High to pay for any past damages and to help make sure the faculty is willing to welcome back the mutant students."

Hank, Ororo, and Xavier nodded in agreement. Logan, however, looked confused.

"So…we're gonna bribe the school to take the brotherhood back?"

"We need to find a way to fund raise that could heighten mutant awareness at the same time." Xavier said, choosing to ignore Logan's comment.

"We could have a bake sale." Ororo suggested.

"Three reasons why that wont work Miss Monroe," Eric stated, "One: You have Miss Pryde, two: I have Mr. Dukes, and three: baking involves fire."

Ororo sighed, "Is there any fund raising your boys could do?"

Eric pondered this for a moment, "What about repo?"

"No, no, that's not the kind of awareness we want," Xavier sighed, placing his hands on his temples, "That would make humans hate mutants more."

"I have an idea!" Hank chimed in.

"We are bribing the school!" Logan exclaimed.

"What's your idea Hank?" Xavier asked, ignoring Logan once again.

"I was walking by the old amphitheater the other day, I've always loved that amphitheater," Hank stared off dreamily for a moment, "Anyway, its in ruins now so I thought we could buy the place, fix it up, and have the students perform a musical. That way we'd get humans to see the good mutants can do and raise money for the fund."

Ororo and Xavier looked thoughtful as they pondered the idea. Eric, on the other hand, looked skeptical.

"Buy it and fix it up, when its in ruins?" Eric questioned, "Sounds like we'll be putting more money into this amphitheater than we'll be making."

"Well its not totally in ruins, it just needs a little fixing up." Hank lied.

"What musical were you thinking of performing?" Ororo asked.

"Jekyll and Hyde, it's an amazing musical." Hank answered.

"I think we should write one with a mutant in it." Ororo stated.

"Why write one?" Eric asked, "Why don't we perform Phantom of the Opera, it has a mutant genius in it."

Ororo, Xavier, and Hank gave Eric odd looks.

"How much are we planning on bribing the school with?" Logan asked, not aware of the conversation going on.

Hank sighed, "I'll never be involved with theater again, not when I look like this."

"Alright, we'll buy the amphitheater and put on the Phantom of the Opera." Eric decided, "But the students will be performing, not you Hank."

"You can direct." Xavier added quickly.

Hank smiled, "Alright."

"There's only one more obstacle that stands in our way." Ororo exclaimed, "We need to get the students to agree."

"Well, I'll go try to convince the boys and Wanda." Eric sighed.

"And we should go talk this over with the students." Ororo added as she, Hank, and Xavier left Logan looking very confused.

"Why do we have to bribe the school?" Logan mumbled to the empty room, "They have powers! They can scare the teachers into welcoming them back…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So that's the end of chapter one boogie We'll have the next one up as soon as we can...but tomorrow is New Years Eve...so I'm not making any promises! Be safe everyone! But have fun!!! In the mean time, review, send us happy thoughts, hate us, sing us a song, be creative!


	2. Audition Mayhem

See, what'd I tell ya?! ProFool and I love you all so much, that we woke up on New Years Day to finish this chapter! (Even though its 12:31...so I really didn't get this posted till the 2nd…but we had it done way earlier!) Thank you so much to our lovely reviewers: Riderazzo, Readerrr Grrrl, SperryDee, A Cute But Psycho Bunny, RebelRogue127, and Purple-Enigma…we love you all…well, I, Half-N-Half, love you all…ProFool is sitting next to me coloring and can't be bothered, but I'm sure she feels the same! And yes Riderazzo, there will be Lancitty! I'm helping write this fic…so that's a given! much giggling So here is chapter 2! boogie down 

Chapter 2: Audition Mayhem

Xavier, Hank, and Ororo called the students into the "X-Lounge" to discuss the musical idea.

"So Hank decided that the best fund raiser would be to put on a musical." Xavier concluded after retelling the earlier conversation to the students.

"Eeeeee!!!" Kitty squealed, "I, like, totally love musicals! Can we do 'Cats'?"

Xavier smiled at Kitty's enthusiasm, but shook his head, "No Kitty, I'm sorry but we've decided on 'The Phantom of the Opera' because it has a mutant in it and the point of all this is to heighten mutant awareness after all."

Kitty shrugged, "That's, like, good too."

"Well Professor, we're behind you one hundred percent as usual," Scott started, "But wont it be difficult to perform a musical?"

"Don't argue with the Professor!" Logan yelled.

The students jumped and shot Logan confused looks.

"Where'd he come from?" Amara whispered.

"I don't believe it will be difficult at all." Xavier stated, ignoring Logan's outburst, "Hank will be directing, he knows the musical business very well, and we'll be performing in the amphitheater, so we wont be ruining the Institute."

"How are ve going about casting?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be holding auditions tomorrow." Hank explained excitedly.

"But what about size?" Jean asked, "Even with all the new recruits I don't think we have enough people to fill every part and have a stage crew."

"We have someone working on that." Xavier smiled.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We're gonna do what?!" Todd yelled.

"There's no way we're gonna do a freaking musical!" Lance yelled.

Eric shrugged, "Kitty's doing it."

"We are so doing this musical!" Lance shouted.

Eric smiled at how easily Lance's mind could be changed.

"What musical?" Wanda asked.

"'The Phantom of the Opera." Eric answered.

"I've read the book…" Wanda thought for a moment, "Alright, I'm in."

"Well if Sugar Lumps is doin' it, I'm in too!" Todd exclaimed, sending Wanda a yellowy toothed smile.

"Me too!" Freddy grinned.

"Guess I'd better agree too." Pietro shrugged.

Eric smiled and turned to Remy, Johnny, and Piotr, "What about you three?"

"Well I'm sure we'd love to go against this, but, basically we're your slaves mate, so we're in." Johnny laughed as Remy nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to do scenery," Piotr said, "I have no singing ability."

Eric smiled, "Very good, I'll go inform Charles. Hank will be holding auditions tomorrow so you should all prepare something." XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day Hank sat happily in the front row of the amphitheater. "All right everyone, line up and we'll get the auditions going."

Eric and Xavier, who were sitting near the back supervising, chuckled to themselves as they watched the younger mutants push and shove their way into line.

"It's a good thing we have Forge to help with the construction." Eric commented.

"Indeed." Charles smiled.

"Alright Jean, your first." Hank said from down in front, getting the auditions started.

As Ororo played the first chords of the song and Jean started singing, Forge could be heard yelling from back stage.

"Logan no!!! Leave that to me!" He screamed, "Your going to knock over the entire west wing!"

"No I wont!" Logan yelled back, "I know what I'm doing!"

There was a loud crash as the west wing collapsed.

"Logan!!!" Forge screamed, "Why don't you go help Piotr with the sets."

Hank shook his head, "Carry on Amara, its alright."

At the back of the amphitheater Eric and Charles were in tears laughing.

"It is a good thing we have Forge for the construction," Charles laughed, "But unfortunately, Logan wants to help."

The two erupted into laughter as Amara finished her audition.

"Next!" Hank called.

Rogue pushed Remy, who'd been flirting with her in line, onto stage.

"Alright Remy, what will you be singing?" Hank asked.

Remy looked confused, then shook his head, "Remy don' sing."

"Alright, I'm sure we can find you a speaking roll." Hank sighed, writing something down, "Rogue, your turn."

As Rogue started singing yelling erupted from backstage again, this time it was Piotr.

"What are you doing Logan!" He yelled, "You've ruined my masterpiece! Why aren't you helping Forge?!"

"He told me to help you!" Logan shouted.

Eric and Charles were looking about ready to pee their pants as Piotr started yelling in Russian.

Johnny walked out on stage with Logan, "Logan can help me. We'll rebuild the west wing."

"No, no, no," Hank shook his head, "Johnny, go get in line to audition. Logan, you can build the elephant, we need one for the Hannibal scene."

Logan shrugged and walked off stage as Johnny got into the back of the line.

"Alright, Wanda, your up." Hank stated, looking down at his papers.

"I don't want to go yet." Wanda said, shakily, pushing Todd and Pietro ahead of her.

"Fine, will one of you sing?" Hank asked.

Todd and Pietro started arguing. "Its not my turn! Its your turn!" Todd yelled.

Pietro shook his head, "No! She wanted you to go for her!"

The two of them kept fighting and Hank laughed, "Alright, I have the perfect part for both of you."

"What?" Todd asked confused.

"We don't have to sing?" Pietro added.

"Nope, Wanda, are you ready?" Hank asked.

Wanda nodded nervously. She walked out on stage and sang. She had a pretty voice, but she was very shy, so she sang softly.

"That was lovely." Hank smiled as Wanda finished, "Kitty, your turn."

Kitty's eyes widened nervously.

Lance squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek, "You'll be fine." He whispered.

Kitty nodded, walked out on stage and sang. She too had a lovely voice, but was equally, if not more, nervous as Wanda.

"Very nice." Hank smiled, "Lance your up."

Scott rolled his eyes from where he sat with Kurt. "This'll be good!" He snickered.

Lance started singing and was very good, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow," Hank laughed, "What do you know, very good Lance.

Lance shrugged and walked over to Kitty.

"I knew he could sing." Kitty smiled.

"Alright Johnny, your last." Hank put his pencil down, "Let's get this over with." He murmered under his breath.

Johnny started singing and everyone stopped and looked up in amazement at his wonderful voice, except Logan, who was too busy hacking away at a hunk of metal to notice.

Hank's jaw dropped, "Why did you and Lance go last?"

Johnny shrugged and laugh maniacally.

"Very good," Hank smiled as he wrote something down, "Well, this went very well. I'll have the cast list posted tomorrow." XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There…well…done with this chapter time for bed…pokes ProFool Bed now!!!…Ah well! Hope you all enjoyed it! We enjoyed writing it! Pushes ProFool Bother, bother, bother…


	3. Casting and a Hunk of Metal

This chapter would have been up yesterday…but ProFool made HomeGrown and I go see Phantom of the Opera…again! So, yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! it's a bit shorter, but that's cause we accidentally put some of the stuff we had planned for this chapter in the last one. Thanks again to all of our reviewers, we love you all lots! 

Chapter 3: Casting and a Hunk of Metal

Kitty ran down stairs to answer the door. "Hi guys!" She smiled when she answered it to reveal the Brotherhood and Acolytes.

"Hey Kitty." Lance smiled back, giving her a hug.

"Has Hank posted the cast list yet?" Pietro asked.

"Nope." Kitty shook her head, "He was, like, waiting till you all got here."

"So let's go get 'im!" Todd said enthusiastically.

Kitty shook her head again, "We, like, all have to wait in the X-Lounge, he's not ready to post it yet."

"Then what're we waiting for mates, let's go!" Johnny laughed as he took off down the hall.

When they all reached the X-Lounge Jean told the Professor, telepathically, that they were all there.

"What'd he say?" Amara asked.

"Hank will be posting the list in a few minutes," Jean answered, "Until then we've just gotta wait here."

Kitty shrugged and sat down next to Lance. "So, like, what part do you think your gonna get?" she asked.

"Dunno," Lance answered, "Probably something like fop number two."

Kitty giggled and lightly punched Lance's arm, "I could, like, never see you as a male ballerina." She thought for a second, "Or a female one for that matter."

"Well that's good to know!" Lance laughed as he pulled Kitty into a hug.

"He posted it!" Jean exclaimed suddenly.

Outside the door Logan and Hank stepped back as the stampede of mutants rushed down the hall.

"I wonder how they'll react." Hank questioned.

"No idea bub." Logan said before walking to his room to work on his elephant.

Pietro was the first one to reach the list which read:

_Director - Hank McCoy _

_Phantom - Johnny Alerdyce _

_Christine Daae - Jean Grey _

_Raoul - Lance Alvers _

_Madam Giry - Rogue _

_Carlotta - Amara Aquilla _

_Meg Giry - Kitty Pryde _

_Firmin - Pietro Maximoff _

_Andre - Todd Tolensky _

_Piangi - Roberto Da Costa _

_Reyer - Ray Crisp _

_Buquet - Bobby Drake _

_Lefevre - Freddy Dukes _

_Passirino - Sam Guthrie _

"Cool! I'm the Phantom!" Johnny laughed, "That like a walk on role?"

Kitty giggled, "Johnny, its called the Phantom of the Opera, you're the lead."

"Oh!" Johnny said, his eyes widening, "What do I get to do?"

"Murder, light the opera house on fire, drop a chandelier on all of us…to name a few things." Wanda laughed.

"I get to light things on fire?!" Johnny laughed, "Alright! I love this musical!"

"Oooooooh!" Kitty exclaimed, getting her first look at the list, "Lance, you're the other male lead!"

"Cool!" Lance smiled.

"Raoul's, like, a romantic lead!" Kitty added.

"Are you the character I'm gonna be romantic with?" Lance asked, hopefully.

"Nope." Kitty shook her head.

Lance's face dropped, "Then who plays her?"

"Jean!" Kitty exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Lance and Scott yelled in unison.

"If your all finished looking at the list, I'd like to add a few things." Hank smiled.

All the students turned and looked at him.

"Alright. First off, the only understudy I've assigned is Wanda, who will be the understudy for Christine." Hank stated, "Second, Kitty and Piotr, I'd like the two of you to be in charge of publicity. Do whatever you can to get the word out about this production."

At this Lance grumbled a bit and Kitty elbowed him.

"Third, Tabitha, you will be in charge of costuming." Hank continued.

"Alright!" Tabitha smiled.

Just then Logan came running down the hall with a sliced up piece of metal under his arm. "Its finished!" He yelled as he set the hunk of metal in front of Hank.

"Err, what is it?" Hank asked.

"The elephant!" Logan smiled.

"Looks like a duck to me…" Bobby snickered.

"It looks like an elephant if you turn you head like this and squint your eyes." Todd laughed.

::snicket:

"Heh, I mean, wow! What a great elephant!" Bobby quickly corrected as Todd smiled and nodded in agreement.

Logan smiled and pulled his claws back in, "Enjoy!" He exclaimed before heading back down the hall.

Hank looked worried, which Forge noticed, "Don't worry," He whispered to Hank, "I've already constructed a life like elephant that is completely animatronic."

"And finally," Hank stated, once Logan was out of ear shot, " Freddy, and the rest of the Brotherhood if you wish to help, you will be in charge of hiding Forge's elephant from Logan."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Please don't kill us for our casting! Read on…you'll see…there are still lots and lots of surprises!!!


	4. Oh My God, Rehearsal!

Yay! We finished another chapter after a day at Disneyland! Yes we are that good!…and we left Disneyland early. And guess what?! I, Half-N-Half, now own all of the first and second seasons of X-Men Evolution on DVD!!! ::boogies:: Yay for Christmas prezzys from my uncle! Alrighty…anyway, I hope you all love this chapter as much as we do! The end is actually from the funny conversation ProFool and I had that made us decide to write this story! Again, thank you so much to all our lovely reviewers! I'm getting to think a few of you are either sitting outside ProFool's door when we discuss things, or can see into the future! 

Chapter 4: Oh My God, Rehearsal

Hank walked into the amphitheater to find the students already waiting to start rehearsal.

"Stop moving Kitty!" Tabitha yelled as she tried to take costume measurements.

"Tabby, that'll have to wait." Hank stated, starting to pass out scripts, "I need to explain what's going on today."

Tabitha frowned and stopped trying to take measurements as the other students turned to Hank.

"Thank you," Hank smiled, "Alright, this first rehearsal is just going to be a read through of your parts and tomorrow we'll start with the music."

All the students nodded before the stage door flew open to reveal Logan and his hunk of metal…elephant.

"Sorry I'm late!" He exclaimed, "Someone forgot the elephant!"

"Oh how tragic." Hank stated, sarcastically.

"Are you gonna need it today?!" Logan asked, hopefully.

"Ah, umm, not really Logan, we're just doing a read through right now, so you can just set the elephant on stage. We wont use it until we start acting." Hank explained before muttering under his breath, "Although I no idea what we're going to do with it then."

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Uh, nothing," Hank quickly responded, "Logan, just set the elephant down here and…umm, go help Forge."

Logan smiled and ran off stage after setting the elephant down.

"Alright, read through," Hank said, looking down at his script, "Darn we need an auctioneer, Remy! I said I'd give you a walk on role!" He smiled, beckoning Remy toward him, "And Charles, we'll need you for this small role." He handed Xavier a script. "The rest of you may sit or stand, just read through your lines when they come up. You can act if you want." He thought for a second, "Ah, and no one touch that elephant, it might be dangerous. Now let's get this rehearsal started!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So," Hank said, turinging to the Brotherhood boys during a break in the third rehearsal, "Where did you hide Forge's elephant?"

The boys smiled and pointed up.

Hank looked in the direction they were pointing and saw a life like, fully animatronic elephant hanging where the chandelier should have been.

"What?!" He yelled, "G…get that down! And where is the chandelier?!"

The boys were about to answer when there was a loud crash from stage left.

"Logan, what was that?" Hank asked, closing his eyes and placing his forehead in his hand.

"Just as trap door malfunction I…hey! What's the chandelier doing here?" Logan asked, confused.

"Go take care of it!" Hank yelled at the boys, and shook his head as they ran off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kitty," Hank sighed after the first week of rehearsals, "I don't think hot pink works for Phantom of the Opera posters."

"But it catches people's eye!" Kitty frowned.

Piotr shook his head, "Nyet," He grumbled, "I didn't see what she was doing. Pink doesn't work Katchia."

"I like pink." Lance said, as he butted into the conversation.

Kitty smiled at him while Pietro snickered.

"Sissy! My sister likes pink!" He laughed mockingly.

"I heard that!" Wanda yelled, as she sent a hex bolt at her brother.

"I mean red!" Pietro cried from where he lay on the ground, "She likes ox blood red!"

"Ox blood of elephant blood?" Bobby laughed.

Wanda smirked, "Both."

Hank shook his head. "Please fix the posters, no pink this time."

Kitty whimpered as Lance put a comforting arm around her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright folks," Hank started, "Today we will be working on scene ten, The Roof of the Opera House. Logan, would you kindly lower the background?"

"Right-o!" Logan yelled from backstage.

Hank watched as what was supposed to be a backdrop came down from above to reveal a life like, fully animatronic elephant.

Hank looked stunded, "L…Logan…we…need…uh…water bottles! Now! From the Institute!"

"Umm, alright," Logan answered confused, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Yes," Hank shook his head, "Freddy, please re-hide the elephant, and the rest of you , scene ten, The Roof of the Opera House now!"

"Uh, isn't that the scene where I have to kiss Jean?" Lance asked.

"Yes Lance, it is." Hank answered, annoyed.

"I'm out!" Lance yelled.

"What do you mean your out?" Hank asked.

"I mean I'm calling in my understudy!" Lance answered.

"Wha…you have an understudy?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Pietro!" Lance smiled.

"Ah no!" Jean yelled, "There is no way I'm kissing Pietro!"

Hank sighed.

"I'm calling in Wanda!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not Kissing Pietro!" Wanda yelled back.

"That's sick!" Pietro growled, "She's my sister! I'm calling in my understudy!"

"Wait, you're an understudy with an understudy?" Hank questioned.

"Yes!"

"Then who's your understudy?"

"Todd!"

"YES!" Todd smiled

"No way!" Wanda yelled, "_That's_ sick! I'm calling in my understudy!"

Hank sighed, "Who's your understudy Wanda?"

"Kitty!"

"I'm playing Raoul again!" Lance jumped in.

"Fine!" Hank shouted, "But if Kitty's playing Christine, who's playing Meg?"

"Kurt!" Kitty answered.

"Vhat?!" Kurt yelled, shocked.

"Alright, we'll rehearse it this way! But when opening night comes along we're using the real cast!"

"Not if I can help it." Scott snickered under his breath.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope you like it! I must off to bed…now!


	5. Scott's Evil Plan

So yeah, I went over to ProFool's house to write this chapter…cause I'm going up to my big bro's college tomorrow…and wont be home till Sunday, which isn't very long…but Monday ProFool, I, and our friends start our second college semester…so we promise we'll update, it just might be a few, I promise a few, days. If my dad finally decides to let ProFool come with us to visit my brother…then we'll get lots of writing done! Again, we love all of you…and we hope you like this chapter! Its not as funny as the others, but we needed to make some things happen. And I know there isn't any hiding the elephant from Logan, don't worry, we will more than make up for that in the next chapter! 

Chapter 5: Scott's Evil Plan

"Katchia, why are your posters covered in pictures of Avalanche?" Piotr asked Kitty.

"Because he's, like, the star of the show." Kitty stated matter-of-factly.

Hank sighed and set the stack of Kitty's posters he and Piotr were looking at down, "No Kitty, he isn't. And a lot of people around Bayville don't like him very much."

"I like him." Kitty grumbled.

"Of course you do," Hank laughed, "But since we aren't trying to persuade you to see this production, I think it would be better if we left Lance's name, and face, off the posters."

"Then who's name do we put on it?" Kitty asked.

"Johnny and Jean?" Piotr questioned, holding one of his own posters.

"Exactly." Hank smiled, "Because no one knows Johnny, thank God, and Jean is still a respectable figure to most."

"Fine we'll, like, put up Piotr's posters." Kitty sighed, "Maybe Bayville will like Lance better after they see the musical."

Hank chuckled, "Maybe."

"Where're you goin'?" Lance asked as Kitty and Piotr were about to leave.

"Putting up musical posters." Kitty said, handing him one off the top of her stack.

"Starring Johnny Allerdyce and Jean Grey." Lance read off the poster.

"Yeah, my posters said starring Lance Alvers, but, like, Hank didn't think people like you." Kitty stated.

"He's probably right." Lance shrugged as he gave Kitty her poster back.

"Come Katchia, we need to hang posters." Piotr exclaimed.

"What's with this Katchia business?" Lance asked, sounding a bit miffed.

"Kitty shrugged, "I think its, like, Russian for Katherine."

"Dah." Piotr nodded.

"Oh really," Lance growled, "Sure its not a pet name?"

"What?!" Kitty and Piotr asked, confused.

"I think I wanna go with you to 'hang posters'." Lance said, taking some of the posters from Kitty's stack.

"But Lance, we're the publishing team." Kitty said.

"Yeah, well, I wanna join." He smiled.

"No Lance, you have too big a part," Hank butted in, "I need you here." He sent Kitty and Piotr off and turned back to Lance, "Come on, we have rehearsing to do."

Lance grumbled as Hank led him to the stage, "I'll find my own way to be on the publicity team."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jean you need to practice this song some more," Hank yelled across the stage, "You keep getting that note wrong."

"I know," Jean sighed, "Sorry."

"Alright, from the top people!" Hank shouted, "And Jean, please try to remember that note."

Jean nodded as the begging of 'Angel of Music' started once more.

"Haf you thought of a vay to keep Lance from haffing to kiss Jean yet?" Kurt asked Scott as the two of them set things up backstage.

"No." Scott sighed.

"Ve could get Kitty sick," Kurt thought, "Then Lance vould stay home vith her."

"Naw," Scott shook his head, "Hank would make Lance perform, and if Kitty wasn't playing Meg, you would have to."

"Oh ja," Kurt frowned, "Bad idea!"

"Watch out!" Logan yelled as the trap door he was "fixing" broke and Jean almost fell through it.

"Logan!" Hank yelled, after making sure Jean was alright, "No more working on trap doors!"

Logan grumbled and walked off.

Hank sighed, "Johnny, your solo's up."

"Break a leg." Jean smiled at Johnny.

"Thanks mate!" Johnny exclaimed as he walked back onto stage.

Scott suddenly grabbed Kurt, "We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face…"

"Vhat?!" Kurt asked, very confused.

"Here, we have to make sure no one hears." Scott said, pulling Kurt into a dressing room and turning on the light. "I have a plan."

"Vell, vhat is it?" Kurt asked.

"On opening night we make sure the trapdoor is broken. Then, before the show even starts we some how get Lance to walk across it. Then when he falls through and breaks his leg…"

"He wont be able to perform!" Kurt smiled, then frowned, "But wont Kitty want to stay with him?"

Scott waved the blue boy's concern away, "Hank will make her perform."

They both smiled and left the dressing room to go back to work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I bet none of you, even all of you scary mind reading, stalker folks will be able to figure out what's gonna happen opening night! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! And if you do, I will be officially very, very frightened of you!


	6. A Life Like, Fully Animatronic Elephant

We got another chapter done! Woot woot! This one is basically full of funny stuff ProFool and I wanted to happen, muhahahahahaha! But since she was making me write while she got to play video games…I added in Lancitty…so yay! We still love the readers!

Chapter 6: A Life Like, Fully Animatronic Elephant

Kitty woke up and rolled over in her bed. She yawned and opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a life like, fully animatronic elephant.

"AHHhhh!" She shrieked, phasing through her bed and falling on the floor.

There was a load knock on the door.

"Kitty?" Logan growled, "Why're ya screaming?"

"Crap…um," Kitty ran to the door, phased through, and leaned against it, keeping Logan out. "N….nothing. It was a….a….spider!"

"Aww Half Pint, your gonna have ta get over that fear of spiders." Logan grumbled.

"Heh heh," Kitty sighed, "Yeah."

"Step aside, I'll go kill it." Logan said, pushing Kitty out of the way.

"No!" Kitty pulled Logan away, "Uh, Bobby already killed it!"

Bobby stuck his head out of his door, "What'd I do?"

Logan gave Kitty a questioning glare before she ran back into her room and slammed the door.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed the boarding house.

"Yeah?" Came Lance's voice.

"Tell Freddy to get the elephant out of my room!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lance drove up to the amphitheater and ran inside.

"Hank!" He yelled, interrupting Wanda, who was filling in for Jean, and Johnny's song rehearsal.

"Yes Lance?" Hank asked, annoyed, looking up from his music.

"We aren't rehearsing a scene with me in it right now…right?" Lance questioned.

"Umm, no, not right now." Hank answered.

"Great!" Lance smiled as he started to run back to his car.

"Like, where're are you going?" Kitty asked.

"Publicity!" Lance laughed as he jumped into his jeep and drove off.

"Uh, I'm gonna, like, go see what he's up to." Kitty said, worried.

"I think I should go with you." Hank said, leading Kitty to the X-Van.

Logan ran after them, "I wanna go too! They wont let me do anything!"

Hank sighed, "Alright get in the car."

The rest of the mutants watched the van drive off just before a loud crash erupted on the stage. They all looked back to see that a life like, fully animatronic elephant had appeared.

"Heh, that was close!" Freddy laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kitty, Logan, and Hank drove around Bayville until they found Lance. He was on a small stage he'd set up on a street corner covered in Phantom posters.

"What's he doing?" Kitty asked.

"Dunno." Logan shook his head.

"Let's go get him." Hank sighed.

Just then Lance pulled out his guitar and started played a rocked up version of "The Phantom of the Opera".

"What the…?" Logan looked confused.

"Lance?" Kitty questioned as Lance finished the song, "What are you doing?"

"Publicity!" He smiled.

"Aww!" Kitty giggled, "That's so cute!"

Logan grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"I guess that's alright," Hank said, "Just be back at the amphitheater in an hour for rehearsal."

"Alright." Lance smiled before started up another song.

Just as Hank, Kitty, and Logan drove off Freddy drove by in Scott's car with a life like, fully animatronic elephant sitting in the back seat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright Lance," Hank said, "You come on stage through that door," He pointed, "Otherwise you'll end up behind the mirror with Johnny.

Lance laughed and nodded.

There was a loud squealing from the back of the amphitheater.

"Get down!" Piotr yelled.

Everyone looked up to see the chandelier falling toward them.

They all started screaming.

Piotr turned to his metal form and grabbed the rope. "I got it!" He smiled.

Everyone sighed and went back to rehearsing.

Piotr's eyes widened as the robe began to slip through his metallic fingers.

"Get down again!" He cried.

Everyone screamed again.

"Got it again!" Piotr called.

"Piotr, tie that down until we find something stronger to hold it in place," He sighed, "What's making it fall anyway?" He looked up to see a life like, fully animatronic elephant sitting on top of the chandelier.

"I'll fix it!" Logan yelled running onto the stage.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"Uh, Logan, go help Scott and Kurt with the trap door.!" Hank exclaimed as he pushed Logan off stage.

"But you said I couldn't…"

"Just go!" Hank shouted.

Logan grumbled and trudged down below the stage.

"Freddy," Hank sighed, "What did I tell you about hiding the elephant on the chandelier?"

"Nothing?" Freddy questioned.

"No, I told you not to hide it there." Hank corrected.

"No," Pietro argued, "You told us not to move the chandelier and hide it there."

"No…" Hank started before there was a crash and the trapdoor snapped open.

"Logan!" Scott could be heard yelling from under the stage, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Hank told me to help you!" Logan's voice carried up to the students on the stage.

Scott and Logan's grumbling died down after a second.

"Hank rolled his eyes, "Alright fine, just hide it somewhere else!"

"Where?" Todd asked.

"I don't know!" Hank exclaimed, "Try the boarding house."

"Oh yeah!" Pietro laughed, "Logan hasn't been there since the Jamie incident!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Todd hopped down the hall to find Pietro and Freddy standing outside Lance's door.

"What are…"

"Shh!" Pietro quieted Todd, and pointed into the room where Lance was opening his closet. Just as the door opened a life like, fully animatronic elephant flew out of the closet and pinned Lance to the floor.

The three boys erupted in laughter.

"Aww man!" Pietro laughed, "That was awesome!"

"Yeah!" Todd cackled.

"I liked the part when the elephant fell on him!" Freddy laughed.

"Guys," Lance sighed, "Hand me the phone."

Pietro handed the phone to Lance who dialed Kitty's cell phone.

"Yeah Lance?" Came Kitty's voice.

"Kitty, the elephant…" Lance said.

"I'll be over in five." Kitty said before hanging up.

Lance put the phone down, "Why do you always have to drop things on me?!"

The guys smiled and shrugged.

"First it was the Hawk mascot, then the Mystique statue, which was very traumatizing," Lance growled, "And now a freaking elephant!"

"A life like, fully animatronic elephant." Todd corrected.

"I don't car if it's life like and fully animatronic!" Lance yelled as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Pietro smiled.

"Why was Lance yelling?" Kitty asked.

"He's all grouchy cause we've dropped so many things on him." Pietro laughed.

"Like what?" Kitty asked.

"The Bayville Hawk, the Mystique statue and now the elephant." Pietro answered.

Kitty snickered as she walked into the room and saw Lance laying on the floor moaning.

"Ya know Lance, technically the Bayville Hawk was, like, dropped on me, you just jumped under it, so you shouldn't be that upset." Kitty smiled.

"Yeah well, the Mystique statue was enough to scar me for life." Lance said.

"Aww, poor baby." Kitty giggled as she phased Lance out from under the elephant.

"Come on, I'll drive you to rehearsal." Lance smiled.

Kitty kissed his cheek and skipped down stairs.

A goofy grin appeared on Lance's face.

"Loser!" Pietro snickered after smacking Lance on the forehead. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Jamie incident refers to a lovely, funny story, who's name I can't remember, written by Red Witch. So you should go read her stuff! 

So not bad for a chapter I was forced to write by the slave driving ProFool! J I growled at her while she and Pheloneous played X-Men Legends…because I love that game…and they were playing it while I wrote and ProFool told me stuff to write. But I actually wanted to get another chapter done…I was just grumpy cause of all the rain…and cause we had to go back to school today. We shall update soon! 


	7. Opening Night

Sorry this one took a bit longer! We went back to school and our English teacher gives us lots and lots of homework. But we finished early today, so we got a chapter done! Woot! And we don't have school Fridays! More woot! We'd write more tomorrow…but today was Pheloneous' 19th birthday, so tomorrow we're going to Disneyland!!! And I'm super happy now cause the rain stopped! And We still love you all! 

A Cute But Psycho Bunny: Yes, we live in CA too! We live in the OC…but, not the snooty part on the TV show (pardon if ya live there, I know they're not all snooty) we live in the farthest city south, right before the San Diego county line. The storm that was here was covering all of the state! But its gone, here at least, for now…

Chapter 7

The air was thick with the excitement of the evening. Hank smiled as he watched students nervously putting finishing touches on their hair and getting into character.

"Ah," Hank grinned, "Opening night!" He walked over to were Tabitha was yelling at people about their costumes.

"Bobby! Your costume wasn't too tight last week!" Tabitha yelled, "I fitted it perfectly to fit you!"

"Yeah well look!" Bobby yelled, trying to zip his pants up, "Its too tight!"

"Well maybe if ya hadn't eatin all that ice cream, it would still fit!" Tabitha yelled.

Hank chuckled and walked over to Johnny, "Where why haven't you put your wig on yet?"

"I don't have it." Johnny shrugged.

"Tabitha," Hank shouted, "Could you get Johnny his wig?!"

Tabitha walked over to Hank and Johnny, "I don't have it, he does."

"Nope." Johnny shook his head.

"Well, where is it?" Hank asked.

"There." Johnny pointed at the trash can, which was full of ashes.

"YOU BURNED IT!" Hank yelled.

"Yup." Johnny smiled.

"Why on earth would you burn your wig?!" Hank shouted.

"I got bored waiting for Tabby to help me." Johnny shrugged.

"No prob," Tabitha smiled, "I'll just dye his hair."

"NO!" Johnny yelled covering his head, "Not after last time you wont!"

"I'll use wash out stuff." Tabitha smiled.

"That's what you said last time!" Johnny yelled.

Hank shook his head and left the two to argue.

"Freddy." He smiled, "You can take the elephant out of hiding now."

"Uhhh," Freddy looked at Pietro, "Pietro?"

"I didn't hide it!" Pietro exclaimed, "Todd?"

"Nope."

"Don't tell me you lost the elephant." Hank growled.

"Ummm," Todd laughed, "Lost is such a strong word yo."

"Yeah…we misplaced it." Pietro smiled.

Hank was about to lose it when he noticed Jean hadn't gotten into costume.

"Jean!" He exclaimed, "Why haven't you gotten into costume?! Hurry! Go get changed!"

"I'd love to," Jean grumbled, "But there's a life like, fully animatronic elephant in there!"

"That's were we put it!" Todd laughed.

Hank shook his head, "Well, could you get it out of there and ready to put on stage."

The boys nodded.

"Then you can change Jean." Hank added.

Jean nodded and was about to follow the guys to her dressing room when she heard a crash from the stage.

"Yes! It works!" Scott laughed from under the trapdoor and turned to Kurt, "Help me put it back in place."

"Ok," Kurt smiled, "How are ve gonna get Lance over here?"

"Dunno yet." Scott sighed, "I'll think of something."

Kurt and Scott were just about to reset the trap door when Jean came walking over.

"JEAN! NO!" Scott shouted, but he was too late.

Jean shrieked in pain as she hit the floor under the stage.

"Jean!" Scott yelled, running over to her, "Are you ok?"

"No." Jean whimpered.

"I think her leg's broken." Kurt stated.

Scott looked devastated.

"Umm, Scott, can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah ok, I'll be back in a sec Jean." Scott exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Jean cried.

Kurt pulled Scott away from Jean, "This is perfect!" He whispered, "Now Vanda will play Christine!"

"But I hurt Jean!" Scott cried.

"Shh, I know, but at least she wont have to kiss Lance." Kurt said.

"That's true," Scott sighed, "Can we still make Lance fall down the trap door too?"

"No, no more trap door. I'm gonna go get Hank." Kurt said, before he bamfed away.

Scott walked over to Jean, "It'll be ok Jean, we'll help you to the car, then I can take you home."

Jean nodded and lay her head on Scott's shoulder as Kurt returned with Hank.

"No!" Hank yelled, "Her legs broken?!"

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked.

Scott, Kurt, and Jean nodded in unison.

"Ok…umm, Scott, can you take her home?" Hank asked. "Then I can go tell Wanda to get ready to play Christine."

Scott nodded, "Kurt, I need you to teleport her to my car."

Kurt smiled, picked Jean up, and disappeared.

Hank sighed and went backstage to look for Wanda.

"Wanda," He sighed when he found her, "There's been an accident, you'll be playing Christine."

"What happened to Jean?" Wanda asked.

"She fell down the trap door and broke her leg." Hank answered.

"What? How?"

"No time, just go get ready!" Hank exclaimed.

Wanda nodded and ran off to Jean's dressing room.

Hank went to see if Johnny and Tabitha had sorted things out when he passed Pietro and Todd screaming at each other.

"What are you fighting about?" Hank rubbed his temples.

"Fighting?" Todd looked confused.

"We're not fighting," Pietro exclaimed, "We're getting into character!"

Hank rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He went into Johnny's dressing room where They were still fighting.

"LOOK!" Tabitha screamed, "THE BOTTLE SAYS WASHABLE!"

"YOU COULDA FILLED IT WITH PERMANENT!" Johnny yelled.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Tabitha shouted.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Johnny cried.

Hank was on the verge of tears.

"I have an answer to this problem." Xavier smiled, as he wheeled into the room dressed in his old Raoul costume, "Here." He handed Johnny a dark brown wig.

Johnny smiled and put it on.

"Why do you have a wig?" Tabitha asked.

"Not telling." Xavier smiled before wheeling out of the room.

"Alright," Hank walked out of the room and over to an intercom, "The curtain rises in five people! Get ready!"

There was a lot of shouting and shuffling as everyone ran to their places.

In no time at all Remy, Xavier, and Ororo were on stage performing the first scene.

"Where are those boys with the elephant?!" Hank exclaimed nervously.

"Hank!" Logan yelled running through the cast door with his hunk of metal under his arm.

"Oh no." Hank shook his head,

"I knew you'd be worried sick, but look at what I found in the dumpster!" Logan smiled holding the hunk…err…elephant in Hank's face. "I'll go set it up for the next scene!"

"Logan! N…" Hank was cut off.

"WHOOOO!!!" Pietro cried from atop the life like, fully animatronic elephant, as Todd and Freddy pulled it to its spot behind the curtain for the next scene.

Logan's jaw dropped. "S…so this is what its come to!" He cried, "I try to help with everything, but no one wanted my help, and the only thing I could do was make an elephant! And now, you've gone and let Forge make that…that monster!" He let out a sob, slashed his claws through his elephant, and ran out the door, crying.

"Well," Hank smiled, "That went better than expected. "Boys, please set the elephant up."

The first scene went by smoothly and everything was going well in the second. Wanda smiled as she finished, "Think of Me" and as about to walk off stage when the trapdoor gave out and she fell through.  
Kitty and Amara screamed.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Xavier asked Hank.

Hank shook his head before he ran under the stage, and to his shock no one was there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dun dun dun!!!

ProFool: Mystery on the opening night, they say mystery of soprano's flight

Half-N-Half: Mystified baffled X-Men say, they are mystified they suspect foul play!

ProFool: Bad news on sopranos' scene

Half-N-Half:Wanda's gone and miss Jean

ProFool: Still at least the seats get sold… Both: Fanfictions are worth their weight in gold.

(If you didn't get that its alright. Its from Phantom when the managers find that Christine has gone missing)


	8. It’s a Scandal That Will Pack ‘em In the...

Yay! Chapter! It was funny writing this chapter cause I'm not feeling well :growls at little sister who has the flu: and I kept forgetting what I was writing…it was funny. So yeah, ProFool and I finished all our homework really fast so we could write this chapter for you cause we thought it'd been a bit long to go without a chapter! Yay! Don't you feel loved?! We also decided to write it today cause we weren't sure when we'd have time again till this weekend…cause our friend from Australia is coming to visit! :boogie down: 

Note: The middle part of this chapter is straight from a scene in Phantom cause we thought it'd work better if we just wrote the whole scene.

Chapter 8: It's a Scandal That Will Pack 'em In the Aisles

"Kitty!" Hank called back stage, "We need you now!"

"Why?" Kitty asked nervously, knowing what she was needed for.

"Your Wanda's understudy, go get into costume, your Christine." Hank told her.

"B…bu….but….I don't want to!" Kitty whimpered, "I'm, like, not good enough to play a lead role!"

"You'll do fine." Hank tried to convince her.

Kitty shook her head.

"Kitty its ok." Lance came up and put his arms around her, "I'll be there to help you."

Kitty nodded and Hank let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, go get into costume, and someone get Kurt!" Hank yelled.

Kitty ran off to the dressing room and Lance brought Kurt to Hank.

"Vhat do you need?" Kurt asked.

"You'll be playing Meg." Hank answered.

"Vhat?!" Kurt yelled, shocked.

"You're the only one who's rehearsed the lines." Hank explained.

"Ja, b..but that was a joke! I…I vas just helping." Kurt stuttered.

"Yeah, well its not a joke anymore, we need you." Hank pleaded.

"But…" Kurt started.

"No arguing!" Hank shouted.

Kurt sighed and left to get into costume.

As Kurt and Kitty went on stage to sing "Angel of Music" Xavier went to talk to Hank.

"It's a good thing Lance and Jean were so childish about kissing." Xavier smiled, "Otherwise the show would have to be canceled."

Hank nodded, "But who do you think took Wanda? And who broke the trap door?"

"Logan, he was upset about Forge making a better elephant than him, so he's trying to ruin the show." Xavier explained.

"Hmm, makes sense." Hank nodded, "Alright, I'll send some people to look for Logan and Wanda."

Xavier smiled and went back into the audience.

"Roberto and Sam!" Hank called, "You two don't have a scene for a while, right?"

They both nodded.

"Good," Hank smiled, "I need the two of you to go look for Logan and Wanda."

"Why Logan?" Sam asked.

"Because he's the one who took Wanda, and broke the trap door, so we don't want him ruining the show anymore." Hank explained.

"Alright." Roberto smiled before he and Sam went off in search of Logan and Wanda.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pietro strutted onto the stage with a news paper for his favorite scene.

"Mystery after gala night', it says 'Mystery of soprano's flight', 'Mystified' all the papers say we are mystified 'We suspect foul play'," He threw the paper down and started to walk over to the desk, "Bad news on soprano's scene, first Carlotta now Christine, still at least the seats get sold," He grinned, "Gossip's worth its weight in gold." He flopped down in the chair in front of the desk, "What a way to run a business, spare me these unending trials, half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers, opera, to hell with Gluck and Handel it's a scandal that will pack 'em in the aisles."

Todd burst onto stage, "Damnable will they all walk out, this is damnable!"

Pietro tilted his head back and rolled his eyes, "Andre please don't shout, its publicity and the take is vast, free publicity…"

"But we have no cast!" Todd croaked.

Pietro got up and walked over to Todd, "But Andre have you seen queue?"

Todd whipped out a note.

"Oh," Pietro said, looking at the note, "It seems you've got one too."

Todd opened his letter and began to read, "Dear Andre what a charming gala, Christine enjoyed a great success, We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left, otherwise, the chorus was entrancing but the dancing was a lamentable mess."

Pietro took out his note and started to read, "Dear Firmin just a brief reminder my salary has not been paid, send it care of the ghost by return of post, PTO," Pietro turned the note over, "No one likes a debtor so its better if my orders are obeyed."

"Who would have the gall to send this," They both sang, "Someone with a puerile brain."

Pietro snatched Todd's letter, "These are both signed 'OG'!"

"Who the hell is he?" Todd sang.

"Opera Ghost!" They both sang together.

"It is really not amusing," Pietro sang, looking unamused.

"He's abusing our position," Todd sang on.

"In addition he wants money," Pietro added.

"He's a funny sort of spectre," Todd sang.

"To expect a large retainer," They both sang, "And nothing plainer he is clearly quite insane."

"Where is she?!" Lance cut in.

"You mean Carlotta?" Todd asked confused.

"I mean Miss Daae," Lance corrected, "Where is she?!"

"Well how should we know?" Pietro sang.

"I want an answer," Lance sang, "I take it that you sent me this note."

"What's all this nonsense?" Pietro asked.

"Of course not!" Todd sang out.

"Don't look at us!" Pietro added.

"She's not with you then?" Lance asked.

"Of course not!" Pietro sang.

"We're in the dark." Todd agreed.

"Monsieur don't argue," Lance sang, "Isn't this the letter you wrote?"

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote," Pietro rolled his eyes, "Written."

Lance handed the note to Todd who read, "Do not fear for Miss Daae, the Angel of Music has her under his wing, make no attempt to see her again."

Todd and Pietro looked at each other confused.

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Lance asked.

Amara ran onto the stage in an outrage, "Where is he?!"

"Ah welcome back," Todd smiled.

"Your precious patron, where is he?!" Amara sang.

"What is it now?" Lance asked.

"I have your letter," Amara sang, "A letter which I rather resent."

"And did you send it?" Pietro asked.

"Of course not!" Lance sang.

"As if he would!" Todd sang.

"You didn't send it?" Amara asked, confused.

"Of course not!" Lance sang again.

"What's going on?" Pietro asked.

"You dare to tell me that this not the letter you sent?" Amara sang.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Lance asked, as he took the note from Amara.

A note fluttered down from above and fell at Todd's feet. He read it silently while Lance read the other note.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered, Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight," Lance sang.

Todd's eyes widened as he pulled Pietro aside, showing him the note, and Lance sang on.

"Be prepared for great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."

Pietro's eyes widened as he finished reading the unstaged note.

"Far to many notes for may taste," Todd and Pietro sang, starting to walk off stage, "And most of them about Christine, all we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name." The two of them bolted off stage.

Kurt and Rogue walked onto stage, "Miss Daae has returned." Rogue stopped and stared at the spot where Pietro and Todd should have been standing.

Kurt, Lance and Amara looked around for the missing duo.

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned?" Lance filled in for Pietro.

"Were precisely is she now?" Amara caught on and filled in for Todd.

"I thought it best that she went home." Rogue sang.

"She needed rest." Kurt sang in his best falsetto.

While the scene continued on Hank started freaking out backstage.

"I sent out Roberto and Sam to find Wanda and Logan and they never came back. So I sent out Freddy, Tabitha and Forge to find them, and they haven't come back! And now Todd and Pietro are gone, and Prima Dona is next, and we're missing half the cast!" Hank yelled, "Is anything going right for this musical?!"

"Well the crowds still cheering…" Jamie smiled, after appearing out of nowhere.

"JAMIE!" Hank shouted, "I need you! Lots of you! On stage! NOW!!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yay! Hope you like it!!! We'll try to get another chapter out this weekend!


	9. Who's Gonna Play Christine!

OH MY GOSH! We're back! Sorry it took so freaking long to get another chapter up! ProFool and I have been so busy with school and stuff! We randomly decided to take a script writing class…and our teacher decided that we'd make a really good writing team…so she and I have been working on a screen play, which takes up a lot of our time…and the loads of homework we get! Buuuut, we're on spring break now! So we get to write our fanfiction again! Yay!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 9: Who's Gonna Play Christine!

Jamie stood back stage making many multiples of himself, while Tabitha and Kitty quickly threw different costumes of each of them.

"I don't know all the lines!" Jamie cried, as Hank got ready to push him onto stage.

"It's alright Jamie, all you have to do is sing different parts in Prima Donna, you know that song, don't you?" Hank looked hopeful.

Jamie nodded.

"Good, no problem then." Hank forced a fake smile.

"But what if the others don't come back, and I have to keep playing all these parts?" Jamie asked, nervously.

"One thing at a time Jamie and I'm sure they'll be back." Hank stated, before shoving the Jamies onto stage.

"Jamie's pretty good!" Kitty giggled as she watched the cast perform from back stage.

"This is no laughing matter Kitty, the shows going to pieces!" Hank looked at his script then back at Kitty, "Don't just stand there, your on now! Go!"

Kitty stuck her tongue out at Hank before walking onto the stage for the end of Prima Donna.

Tabitha watched from back stage with Hank. "Do you really think Logan's the one kidnapping everyone?"

"Who else would it be?" Hank asked, looking very frazzled.

"Dunno," Tabitha shrugged, "It just seems weird that no ones come back yet…and more people keep disappearing."

"I know," Hank sighed, "What I don't understand is why Pietro and Todd had to run off! And in the middle of a scene!"

Tabitha left Hank to wonder to himself so she could help people into their costumes for the next scene.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amara and Kitty danced around the stage for the "Poor Fools" scene while the other few cast members who were left waited back stage for their entrances.

The form of the Phantom appeared in the rafters, as expected for the scene, but when he was supposed to speak, nothing happened.

The actors on stage tried to continue, waiting for the Phantom's line to come.

Still nothing happened.

Suddenly with a quick swing of a sword the Phantom cut the chandelier loose.

As it came hurtling toward the stage, Amara disappeared through the trap door.

"WHAT IS JOHNNY DOING!" Hank yelled, "The chandelier isn't supposed to fall until the end of act one! Not now!"

"I don't think that was Johnny…" Tabitha stated.

"Why!" Hank snapped at her.

"Cause Amara's gone missing…" Tabitha answered.

"What!" Hank shouted, "LOGAN!"

"I really don't think it's the Badger…" Tabitha said.

"Hank! Ah can't find Lance or Kitty!" Rouge rushed over.

"Someone make an announcement to the audience," Hank sighed, "Tell them that due to technical difficulties act one was cut short, and a fifteen minute intermission will be held now."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the chandelier fell onto the stage Kitty grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Why have you brought me here?" Lance sang.

"We can't go back there!" Kitty sang, more to herself than Lance.

"We must return." Lance started to pull Kitty back toward the stage.

Kitty looked at Lance, as though she was in a daze, "But everyone's getting taken, and I'm next…" She spoke this time, instead of singing.

Lance held Kitty comfortingly, "I wont let anyone take you."

Kitty put her arms around Lance, "Let's go, I'm scared."

Lance nodded and led Kitty out to his car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(back with Hank and them folks)

"What do you mean you can't find Lance and Kitty!" Hank shouted.

"Ah mean, Tabitha and I looked all over and we didn't find them!" Rouge yelled.

"Well look again! Intermission is over in five minutes, and we need them!" Hank shouted.

Rouge rolled her eyes and ran off.

"Who's going to play Christine!" Hank yelled.

"I know…" Kurt smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If you didn't get the random singing near the end with Lance and Kitty…it's a little part, of a part Christine and Raoul sing and we thought it fit…especially cause its right at the part were it would have happened if the impostor phantom hadn't have cut the chandelier loose…hee hee!


	10. The Mastermind Behind It All

Holy Jeeze! ProFool and Half-N-Half have returned! Yay! So yeah, sorry about not updating this for, like, almost a year! We totally didn't mean to have it go so long but we've been so busy! We work now! Woot for money! But we decided to sit down and finish this fic because we love you all, but also because we have an awesome idea for another fic and didn't want to leave this one unfinished! So it's done! Yes! We hope you like it! And if you do, then yes! And keep on the look out for new fics in the future!

Beast and Kurt shoved a dress onto Scott while Rogue threw a red wig on him.

"Can't Rogue do this!" Scott cried, trying desperately to get the dress off him.

"Rogue's playing Madame Giry," Beast explained, "You have to be Christine."

Kurt snickered.

Scott glared at Kurt (from behind his glasses) "I'm gonna kill you!"

Kurt laughed and pranced off in his dress, "Don't be so angry frauline, you get a lovely breeze in these things."

Scott growled, "Who's playing Raoul? Cause I am not kissing Lance!"

"You won't have to," Beast stated calmly, "Lance is gone, the Professor will be playing Raoul."

"Ah good…" Scott suddenly realized what this meant, "I'm not kissing the Professor!"

"That's alright, you wont have to," Beast explained, "In the end Christine only kisses the Phantom."

"Oh goo…Then who's playing the Phantom!" Scott exclaimed.

"Umm, me actually." Beast laughed.

Scott's jaw dropped.

"You could just kiss the mask," Beast chuckled, "Then there'd be no actual contact."

Scott sighed and suddenly realized that Rogue was putting rouge on him.

"Why am I wearing makeup?" Scott asked.

"Because, your ah girl." Rogue smiled, "Now hold still ah have to put the eye liner on."

"There's no time," Beast gasped, jumping to his feet, "Masquerade, now!"

Beast shoved Scott onto the stage which was full of multi-costumed, very tired Jamies once again.

Rogue laughed as she watched Scott dance awkwardly with the Professor, who of course, was in his wheel chair. She danced out on stage and into the arms of a masked figure. Who was much taller than the surrounding Jamies.

"Wha?" Rogue asked confused.

The masked figure put his finger to his lips, "Shh, mon cher."

"Remy?" Rogue smiled.

Remy smiled back and whisked her away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After that scene the entire cast was males, and actually were never part of the original cast. But the show continued with out a hitch, except for Jamie passing out during the next scene and of course the occasional sour note. With much sweating, some improvising, and the outright skipping of scene twelve they finally made it to the final scene.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beast put his mask back on and was about to go back on stage with Scott for the final scene of the show when Ororo and Eric came in with a very drunk Logan, who was hugging his hunk of metal…err…elephant.

"Sorry," Ororo started, "We would have been here sooner but he was dragging that," She pointed at the elephant, "along with him."

Eric nodded, "It's very heavy."

"Myyy eleeephant is the best eleeeeephant in the wworld!" Logan stuttered drunkenly.

Beast smiled, "Where was he?"

"Bar." Eric and Ororo stated in unison.

Xavier smiled, "I thought so."

"Ro! Rorororororororororororororororororo…" Logan randomly started muttering.

"What!" Ororo looked at him.

"Your preeeetty!" Logan smiled and fell over, "But not as preeeetty as my ewephant!"

Ororo shook her head.

"It's the best ewephant in the woorrrld!" Logan cried into the floor.

"Yes, we've heard." Eric sighed.

"Ororororororororororororororororo…" Logan continued to cry into the floor.

Eric interrupted him by magnetically levitating the elephant and dropping it on Logan's head, knocking him out.

"Took care of that." He smiled.

"But now we'll never find out where he's keeping the others!" Scott cried, "And I'll still have to play Christine!"

"Scott, I don't think Logan took the others." Ororo started.

"He's been in the bar, drinking," Eric added, "The bar tender said he'd been there for a while."

"So then who took everyone?" Scott asked.

"That's a good question, but we haven't time for it at the moment," Beast started pushing them on stage, "The show must go on!"

"Why can't Ororo play Christine!" Scott whined as he was pushed onto the stage, "She's a girl!"

"Really!" Eric laughed.

Ororo slapped him.

"No time!" Beast called out as the curtain rose, for the final scene.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The final scene went perfectly, except for Scott's singing, but just as it was about to end Johnny hobbled out on stage, tied up in nothing but his boxers. The cast stared at him, confused, as the lights dimmed and shown only on the phantom mask.

When the curtain went down the audience went crazy with applause.

"They love me!" Beast smiled!

The rest of the cast ran over to Johnny and started untying him.

"What happened to you!" Ororo asked.

"Did Logan get you?" Scott added.

Logan burped in the corner and started to quietly sing to his elephant.

Johnny looked at Logan, "Umm, no."

"Then who did this to you?" Xavier asked.

"That wee fuzzy guy that used to hang out with us Acolytes." Johnny answered.

"KURT!" Scott gasped, "How could you!"

"I never hung out vith zee Acolytes." Kurt shrugged.

"I believe he means Mastermind." Eric stated.

Johnny nodded.

"Did he take the others?" Xavier asked.

Johnny nodded again.

"Do you know where he's keeping them?" Ororo added.

Johnny nodded once more.

"Let's go save them!" Scott started to run off, in a dress, when Beast stopped him.

"We have to take our bows!" Beast yelled, "We can't leave without taking our bows!"

"But we have to…" Ororo started.

But she was too late. The curtain had already risen, and the audience was going nuts.

They all held hands and bowed.

Somewhere, in the very back of the theater, Duncan wiped a tear from his eye.

"Can it be?" He sang, "Can it be Jean Grey?" He stood up and clapped with the rest of the audience, "Bravo!"

Duncan had seriously mistaken Scott for Jean and had fallen madly in love with him.

The curtain fell and the mutants turned to Johnny.

"Ok, where is he?" Eric asked.

"Follow me!" Johnny laughed as he ran out the door, still in only boxers.

He led them to the outskirts of town to a run down warehouse.

Scott panted as they reached the door, "We really should have taken the X-Van."

"Scott hasn't been training enough in the Danger Room." Kurt laughed.

"Its hard to run in high heals!" Scott yelled.

"I think it's easy." Kurt grinned.

"Gay?" Pietro laughed, coming out from the other side of the warehouse, "What took you guys so long?"

"Pietro?" Eric asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Todd and Wanda came around the side of the warehouse too.

"We were saving Snookums, yo." Todd smiled.

"Very good." Eric smiled.

"Shall we?" Johnny smiled, heading into the door.

As they all followed Johnny inside Scott turned to Todd and Pietro.

"You saved Wanda but not the others?"

Todd and Pietro shrugged and Scott rolled his eyes, behind his glasses.

When they entered they found Mastermind standing in the middle of the warehouse dressed in a Phantom costume.

Eric looked at Mastermind in his costume, and then at all the kids tied up around him.

"This is why I never let you officially join the Acolytes."

"And that is why you get to watch as I mind wipe your daughter and turn her against you!" Mastermind laughed, "Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Sept she's here yo, with us, not you." Todd smiled.

Mastermind looked around, "Ah, yes, well then. My plan backfired. Toodle-loo!"

He suddenly disappeared.

"That was…" Scott started.

"Odd?" Kurt filled in, "Weird, confusing, typical?"

"Typical fits I think." Wanda smiled.

The others walked off to start freeing the kidnapped mutants.

After all the students were free they realized that they were still short four people.

"We're still missing Rogue, Remy, Lance, and Kitty." Ororo stated.

"They weren't here when we got here." Pietro said.

"Maybe they got away, like Johnny did." Scott thought to himself, "Anyway, we should get home; I need to check on Jean."

"Yes, let's go back to the Institute, we can look for them with Cerebro." Xavier smiled.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Ororo asked Beast as they followed Xavier down the street.

"Because the show must go on!" Beast smiled.

Ororo shook her head.

After much walking they finally made it back to the Institute. They walked into the TV room and found Lance and Kitty curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh hey guys!" Kitty smiled when she noticed them, "Like, what too you so long?"

"We, you, show…" Beast stuttered, "You were here the whole time?"

Kitty nodded.

"Oh good, you got the other ones." Lance said when he noticed everyone was back.

"Except Rogue and Remy," Xavier stated, "Do you know where they are?"

"I think they're in the closet…" Kitty shrugged.

They all looked at each other wide eyed.

Eric walked over to the closet and knocked on the door.

There was a growl from inside and Remy groaned, "Remy don' sing!"

"Ah, yes, well…is Rogue in there with you?" Eric asked.

"No…" Rogue answered.

"Yeah, they're in there." Eric smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Kurt said before he teleported to the door and opened it.

"Vhat can I…Duncan?" Kurt asked, shocked when he noticed a love struck Duncan standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses.

"Can you give these to Jean?" Duncan smiled, "She sang so beautifully! Especially at the end! I think I'm in love!" He danced off.

Kurt looked at the roses, then back at Duncan, and started laughing. He teleported back up stairs and handed the roses to Scott.

"These are for you." Kurt snickered.

"From who?" Scott asked.

"Duncan," Kurt grinned, "He's in love with you."

Scott's jaw dropped.

"Gay?" Pietro snickered.

Ororo yawned, "Come on guys, we should be getting to bed."

"That's right!" Beast smiled, "You all need a good rest before tomorrow's show! It's sold out!"

They all looked at him in disbelief.

"The show must go on!"

They all groaned and went to bed.


End file.
